1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, review has been underway on load control services using an advanced-function power meter called a “smart meter” (hereinafter, referred to as a “smart power meter”) that has a communication function and a function for managing other devices. With such a service, a load control event is issued in the case where the power supplied by a power company is insufficient, and the smart power meter that receives the load control event controls the power consumption of user-side devices by, for example, stopping the supply of power to devices.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-221942 proposes technology in which, in the control of the power consumption of multiple devices, the operation of multiple network-connected office automation devices is monitored, and if it has been detected that devices have entered a power saving mode or been powered off, power consumption is controlled by, for example, stopping the operation of air-conditioning equipment. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-225060 proposes technology in which a device is connected between an outlet and an apparatus, and control is performed such that power supply is stopped if it has been detected that a printer has transitioned to a power saving mode, and the printer is caused to revert to the power saving mode based on an image processing request.
However, this conventional technology has the problems such as the following. For example, with the power consumption control of the above-described conventional technology, the devices need to transition to the power saving mode or have been powered off when device power supply control is performed, and it is not possible to respond to load control (a power-off request) from a smart power meter. Also, the smart power meter does not have information on the sequence in which the connected devices should be powered off according to the frequency of use by users. In other words, if a high power consumption device is powered off in response to the load control (a power-off request), convenience will be impaired if that device is a device with a high frequency of use by users.